Indulgence
by ERG0-PR0XY
Summary: A malicious fox spirit Rangiku regains her freedom and seeks to preserve her beauty by seducing men and consuming their hearts. Rukia longs have a General seek after her for what happens when the malicious fox spirit Rangiku gets close to princess Rukia? IchiXRukia and RangXRuki More info in ther first chapter. This fic will have Yuri scenes.Will be M later on.


I asked to adopt the theme of "Indulgence" from MidnightTigerLily and she said yes! But all she requested was to leave the into as it is and the rest is all me.. Well, here it is!

It's rated T for now... But later on it's going to turn M.. :3

R&R!

* * *

An ancient fox spirit embarks on a evil quest to become human after escaping an icy prison, and becomes bound to a princess who searches for the love of a noble guard as her kingdom crumbles. Confined to a frozen cell for centuries, malicious fox spirit Rangiku regains her freedom and seeks to preserve her beauty by seducing men and consuming their hearts. If someone offers her thier heart willingly, Rangiku will become mortal, breaking free of the underworld and experience living among the living. But, when destiny brings Rangiku and Princess Rukia together, the battle for the princess' heart begins.

Mount Fuji...A place that has been thought sacred since ancient times and was forbidden to women. Though, Rangiku wasn't any woman.. She was an ancient fox spirit longing for freedom from the underworld that has her collared and leashed.

Rangiku has been imprisoned behind an icy prison for decades, crying out for help as her sexy sultry voice echos through out Mount Fuji.

That was until her luxerious voice lures an unspecting man looking to train.

_~Cherry blossoms, cherry blossoms~_

_~ In fields and villages ~_

_~As far as you can see ~_

_~Is it a mist, or clouds~_

_~Fragrant in the morning sun~_

Her giggles echoed through the cold mount Fuji as a young Shuuhei full with ambition follows the voice. He follows the voice to a quiet dark cave where the icy fox vixen spirit resides.

"Is anyone here?"  
Shuuhei husky voice called out, waiting for a response only to hear the cold wind carrying his voice through out the cave.

_Hmm. Seems like no one is-_

"Is that a voice of a strong man?" The sexy sultry voice called out giggling as Shuuhei gulped hard, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a innocent woman who needs a strong man to rescue me... Are you that strong man that will rescue me?" The sultry voice cooed, "I promise your reward will be nothing but _indulgence.."_

_And so the young Shuuhei felt for her trap._

_Once he freed her, she grab a hold of him and ripped his heart out laughing as she indulges upon his beating heart._

_Her youth is once more restored..._

_But, to keep up with appearances, she must indulge herself with countless hearts till she finds a suitable one._

_A heart as pure as snow, to break through the leash and collar the under world has her on._

Sexily licking her finger tips as a sly grin creeps onto her face, "Nothing but indulgence..."

* * *

The impending doom lingered above the famed Kuchiki Empire with the constant attacks of demons, nymphs, and miscreants who all want one thing.

_The Ice princess._

The very reason demons, nymphs, and miscreants want the Ice Princes is for her heart. Her pure untainted heart that will free any demon, nymph, and miscreant from the chains from the underworld..

Which is very ironic. No one wants anything to do with an Ice princess-well, at least the "normal" everyday people don't want anything to do with an Ice princess.

Her skin complexion is white-smooth silky white, similar to what people consider as the skin of demons- Her unhuman like amethyst eyes will taint your soul as she harvests it with her icy allure..Or so the villiage rumors go...

The night sky is filled with life, cheer and laughter in the Kuchiki empire... It's the time for one of Byakuya's _Bountiful Banquests_ where Byakuya invites Queens, Kings and possibly Princes who may quailfy as a suitor for Rukia- But really, who would want to be an Ice Princess?

After many failed "_Bountiful Banquests" _Byakuya hosted, no one seemed to make an effort to get to know the real "Ice Princess." Che, It's a typical end to Byakuya's _Bountiful Banquest, _and Rukia knew. She knew no one would ever want her so she dances. She dances and sing as an escape outlet. An outlet where she's not known as the Ice princess, where everything is untainted but just Rukia. Simply Rukia.

Running her fingers through her fluffy white bunny, she sighs once she closes her eyes and listen to the laughter being shared with everyone but her.

"I have no idea why Kuchiki Kōtei bothers looking for a suitor for the Ice Princess!"

"I heard the Ice Princess was adopted..."

"Hahaha! That makes complete sense then!"

"Eh? Why do you say that?"

"Kuchiki Kōtei was forced by a Ice demon to raise it's child!"

It's these little bits and phrases that makes Rukia want to stay in her room, avoiding what the warm sun has to offer..

_Ignorant men will always be ignorant men..._


End file.
